


Thirteen (a baker's dozen)

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Re-watch, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, This is harder than you think!, bakers dozen challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: 39 day writing challenge - telling the story of each episode in 13 words or less (a baker's dozen).Posted in chronological order .....





	1. 1:01

'Something wrong with the meat?'

'She has liver cancer.'

'He's eating them.'


	2. 1:02

Will shrugs, 

'Honestly? I wont like anyone messing around in my head'


	3. 1:03

Abigail's hands are bloody.

'He was going to kill me?'

'Was he?'


	4. 1:04

'She said we have to make our own family, a real one.'


	5. 1:05

'Angel-Maker is being destroyed by what's happening inside his head. Will you be?'


	6. 1:06

'Don't give me ideas Frederick, your tongue is very feisty'


	7. 1:07

'It's a dinner party, not a unicorn'

'but the feast is life'


	8. 1:08

'I have friends and the opportunity for friends. You and I are friendly'


	9. 1:09

'You didn't secure your legacy Mr Wells. You murdered it.'


	10. 1:10

'And you are alive. If you can hear me, you are alive'


	11. 1:11

'Or maybe I'm just one of those people who shouldn't be in relationships'


	12. 1:12

Jimmy brightens "I've been yearning for a return to the fundamentals of investigation"


	13. 1:13

Internally Will rages against the injustice,

'Hello Will'

'Hello Dr Lecter'

fucking bastard.


	14. 2:01

"You are obsessed with Will Graham"

Hannibal sighs, "He intrigues me"

"Obsessively"


End file.
